


Explaining Louis (Part 2)

by Bane_Huntress



Series: The Unwritten Records (VC) [2]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Asexual Relationship, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bane_Huntress/pseuds/Bane_Huntress
Summary: Why can no one ever seem to find Louis? Well, Lestat finally lets it slip how Louis gets away with it.This story is part of a group of short stories that were never written as a series, but ended up falling into some kind of order (or not) So they can be read as stand alones.





	Explaining Louis (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written back in 2002, and was posted to a Yahoo mail messaging group, back when we had to hide. Also posted on my personal site. But thought it was about time they saw the light of day again ^_^ Hope you enjoy.

**Explaining Louis  
Bloody Tears Part 2**

by BANE Huntress   
Finished 20,Oct,02

 

David walked besides his Maker, down some dark LA street.

Lestat had been staying with him for a few months now, He had said he needed a change of scenery, and he saw no reason not to stay with his youngest and powerful fledgling.

"I thought you would be going back to New Orleans by now?" David suddenly said breaking the silence as he kicked a bit of rubbish out of his path.

Lestat giggled, "Fed up of my company already David?"

"That's not it" David said in an almost peeved tone. "I just thought you and Louis were a thing now or something, you haven’t been out of each others company since we got him back".

Lestat just shrugged in his usual manner, "You really can’t find Louis if he doesn’t want to be found..." he mused. "He wanted some time to himself, so he went off for a bit." he explained with a look at his nails.

David frowned, "He left without telling you then?"

Lestat grinned "He told me he was leaving, just not where or when he was going to be back."

They walked around another dark corner.

"Have you tried to find him?" David asked, he watcher Lestat closely. He was still not certain on the two older vampire’s relationship.

Lestat cast him a withering look. "Like I said, No one can find Louis if he does not want to be found."

David had to laugh, "You mean even you with all your vast powers can not find one of the weakest one's amongst us with others eyes? Even if he is your fledgling."

He heard Lestat growl deeply. "Weak he may be, but despite all Louis little human foibles he has one thing I have not found in any of us..."

David stopped in his tracks as he frowned at his maker. "And what would that be?" he had to ask. He noted Lestat was not looking impressed with something.

"I tort you how to find anyone through the eye's of other's, right?"

David nodded, "Yes you did... and?"

Lestat waved his hand at the busy street ahead. "I know for a fact he will be in this city tonight and more than likely out on the prowl... See if you can find him through mortal’s eyes."

David couldn’t help but smile, "I could just seek out his mind."

Lestat gave him a half smile. "Try and find him whatever way you wish, I trust you it will make no difference." he shrugged.

David gave his maker one last quizzical look as he closed his eye's to concentrate. He had never needed to seek Louis out before. Either he had always been there or he was out of mind, or out of reach like the time he had been kidnapped. As Lestat had said he immediately began to seek out Louis mind.

Distantly he could feel the others, one or two answer with a slight query but nothing more.

"I can’t sense him" he said softly, "Are you sure he is here?"

"Oh, most defiantly." Lestat confirmed.

David then tried to sense Louis in the minds of mortals. It would not be hard, Louis was no way near being unattractive, and no doubt with his vampirick added beauty he would catch almost every eye as he passed, and no doubt leave a lingering memory he could pick up on.

Again he was met with silence. He combed the entire city, then just to make sure he checked suburbia. Still not even a lingering trace.

Every now and again there was a flash of green eyes, the impression of a slim male figure, silky long black hair that shined. He even searched for memories of a soft French accent. But on closer inspection none of them had been Louis.

He opened his eyes in anger, Lestat was obviously playing with him, if he could not find Louis then surely Lestat could have no idea where his most loved fledgling could be.

But Lestat stood with his face deadly calm as his grey eyes stared at him.

"Are you sure he is in LA?" he had to ask again.

Lestat nodded, "If he is not, then I will burn all his books and he knows it." he grinned finally.

David shook his head, "I can not even find a trace of him, he is not here, Lestat."

His maker began walking again his hand's in his pockets as he chuckled to himself. "Have you ever wondered why in all the book's we have written he is hardly mentioned in any of them but the one's I write? And even then I say very little." he asked as David hurried to keep up.

"He's not the most interesting character." He said sincerely, "And we all know how he gets all disapproving if we write too much about him. Though even then I think he is hardly mentioned... what is your point?"

"My point." He said with a sigh. "Is that Louis has something none of the rest of us do... a dark trick all his own."

"And that is?" David sighed knowing Lestat was wanting to make a big show of this.

"His ability to disappear!" His maker said with a flourish of his arms out spread like a true stage actor. Then giggled as David stood still as the fact sank in.

Lestat for once was right, now he thought about it. The enigmatic vampire, the most beautiful of them all, how strange it was that they all seemed to forget him so fast, to even forget his most charming characteristic and put them down to nothing more than mundanatis if he was not in their presence or they were not concentrating.

That despite all his charm when in his full attention, you forgot him as soon as he turned away. David had to admit his silence in every way was so complete and so firm that it was undetectable by them all, even after such a time.

And it had always puzzled him why Lestat and Armand seemed so fixated with his weaker older brother, did Armand know of Louis silence, was that what kept them both so in ore of him? They had both been in his persons for a long time. Surly his looks could not keep someone so fixated on him. There had to be something else to Louis that they couldn’t help but to keep coming back to him. Something none of the others had sensed, not even himself.

Or was it the fact that Louis had loved them in return, to some extent, that he had let this protection down just to them?

As he thought about it, reading Lestat's account of the whole Akasha affair, He doubted even Akasha would have found Louis if he had not been with Gabriel already.

He looked at Lestat who was staring off down the street now. "You missed him that much...?" he breathed. Louis was Lestat’s fledgling after all so wouldn’t be able to call to him, but he could still read minds even back then, But Louis had shut everyone out long ago…

Lestat looked at him sideways with a genuine smile. "The concert?" he asked in a subdued voice.

David nodded. Shocked to see his maker in such a quiet mood.

"Most of it was just to be adored by a score of mortals... But some of it was in hope Louis would hear and find me out..." He grinned suddenly. "And it worked like a charm."

"It said in your book that he said that he saw you..." David mused.

It was Lestat's turn to nod. "Like I said, I can’t hear or call him and I know none of Them could either. Even though I had no idea where any of Them were or the power then to do so. It was the only way I could think of... To make a public Icon of myself." he giggled as they began walking together again.

"And that you did." David laughed as they hit the street. It was still early and people were sill out enjoying the night. “And so he found you again.”

“That he did.” Lestat answered quietly once again.

"So, how are you so sure that Louis is in LA, Lestat?" He asked as they walked down one of the main streets with nightclub's blearing out their music and mortals stumbling around drunk.

Lestat shrugged then his face lit up. David instantly looked at what had court his makers eye.

Through the crowd he could see a head of long wavy black hair, Mortals parted but non of them seemed to take any notice of the stranger in their midst. Immaculately dressed in a black silk shirt that had been carefully tucked into pristine black jeans that ended with brightly polished black riding boots. Over one arm hung a perfectly folded black coat.

Then he locked eyes with his older brother.

The green of Louis' eyes seemed to shimmer with an inner light; the thick lashes the only thing from stopping them from shining at that moment as his eyes lowered.

He felt Lestat take his arm. "Open your mind..." His maker whispered.

David did as he was told; He reached out to the mortals as Louis passed. There were traces of black and tall, some even went so far as to see his face but the memory was soon lost as they turned to other things.

No one on the whole street actual took any notice of the beautiful tall creature walking amongst them.

"Lestat." Louis greeted as he came to a stop before them, his head slightly down as he addressed their maker.

"You’re late, Louis" Lestat said as he grinned, obviously delighted to see his fledgling and failing not to show it.

"Infact it is you who are late." Louis said in his soft voice. Then he turned to David, his eye's showing nothing of an emotion other than polite etiquette. "David" he said, again giving the little bow of his head, an innocent smile curved his lips a little.

David returned the gesture in kind, his mind still open.

As he had looked for Louis he had felt mortals take note of them, most of them gave Lestat an admiring second look. But he realised that even as mortals passed them by now, they paid as much notice to himself and Lestat as they had paid to Louis earlier. They seemed to be court up in whatever spell Louis was creating around himself.

"Nonsense!" Lestat chortled as he talked to Louis. "You know it is SO unfashionable to be anything but late!"

Louis covered his mouth with his long fingers as he laughed silently. "How foolish of me to have forgotten such a thing, accept my apologies."

David felt Lestat nudge him a bit, and court the sideways glance his maker gave him.

David read the sign and kept his mind open to the mortals around them.

A large mob of happy drunken mortals were coming down the street towards them, So David instantly fixed on their minds intently. Again they didn’t even seem to notice them at all.

"An apology, mon-cher, just isn’t good enough!" Lestat said with a delighted chortle.

Before Louis could say another word Lestat had pinned his slightly shorter fledgling to the nearest shop window.

Louis was just about to protest at this when Lestat court his face and then lips with his own and kissed him.

Almost instantly the mortals passing stopped for a moment and stared at them. David, by now past the feeling of embarrassment at such a show, suddenly looked away as Louis mind seemed to open like a flood gate, all his emotions for Lestat rushed forth like a tidal wave. Passion, anger, lust, hatred and finally overlaying it all an unending love and need, all aimed at one being, Maker and Master.

Lestat.

The name seemed to be a lament as Lestat’s hands wandered sensitive skin and the kiss became more forceful as it was reciprocated.

David had never felt such strong emotions from anyone before, and had thought them nothing but a mortal fantasy long ago.

This was almost restoring his faith that even Vampires could love on some level.

Finally the mortals passed in a muttering and laughing gaggle and Lestat broke the embrace, but he did not let go of his fledgling.

There was an instant when they both looked into each other’s eyes. David could see Louis green clearly and Lestat’s grey reflected in the window. Such a wealth of years of understanding and forgiveness flashed in both their eyes that David could do nothing but look away.

He felt Louis mind close like the slamming of a door when he glanced back up, but as he looked at the older vampire, Louis eye's seemed misted over as he looked at there maker, his face flushed from more than the kill he had obviously had recently. He still clung to Lestat almost in fear of a swoon.

"I will take that as a down payment." Lestat said as he brushed lose black hair from Louis face. "And I see you did dress for me tonight!"

Louis tried to look sullen but smiled slightly non-the less.

 

\--oO(X)Oo-

 

They had visited one of the many night club's on the stretch of street, Lestat had danced with some mortal's as David and Louis sat in a dark corner and talked a little about nothing much and was quickly forgotten when ever Lestat came bounding over to try and get one of them to dance to the loud music. Louis had finally submitted under one of Lestat's more exuberant onslaughts to one of his favourite song's. But Louis had seemed to be enjoy himself as he swayed and moved with his maker on the dance floor, oblivious to the mortals the sometimes stopped and stared at them.

They had retreated back to David's apartment when the last place had closed. And the night was drawing quickly to dawn.

David argued animatedly with Lestat, who was sat on the sofa with Louis at the other side now sound asleep.

David turned off the TV as Lestat argued his point about how good Animatronics had got since the film Labyrinth was made. David didn’t really have a point of argument but felt he had to give one anyway.

Finally David yawned, He glanced out the east-facing window and sure enough his vampire sight could see the tiny flex of gold and red on the far horizon.

"Tired already David?" Lestat asked with a frown, they didn’t normally retire until the sun was well to breaching over the mountains.

"I guess you just wear me out" he said off hand as he went to rise, then his eye court Louis still asleep on the sofa, looking to all the world as if he were dead.

Lestat saw his look and instantly sat upright. "Merds!" he gasped as he rested a hand on Louis leg, waking his fledgling with a non to gentle shake.

Louis looked up bleary eyed with a murmur of recognition, way to close to the death sleep to do anything else.

Lestat looked up at David then. "We forgot to ask where he's staying!... I don’t have room in the coffin I brought with me for him! And there’s no time to get him anywhere safe!"

Louis was moving sluggishly as he began to sit upright himself, He was pail and didn’t look at all well. "Morning..." he managed to gasp out as he collapsed against Lestat, as his maker held him, David could see it was far to late for Louis to even be conscious

He quickly closed the curtains, hopping at least even the sun's weakest rays would starve off the sleep of death a little.

"Hurt's..." he heard Louis gasp as Lestat held him tightly.

"shhh... I know chere, I know..." Lestat gave David a desperately worried look. "Louis... Where are you staying?... Louis?!" another violent shake.

Louis just clutched at Lestat, burying his face in his maker’s chest, the affects of the sun as it inched ever higher coursing the weak vampire more harm.

"Louis, tell me!" Lestat said forcefully. "I'll put you down here and I'll find your layer... Louis?! You hear me!"

But even David could tell Louis was beyond rational thought now as he clung to Lestat like a lost child. He seemed so vulnerable and innocent. Suddenly he could see why Lestat could be so protective over him at times.

"David, Let him bed with you today" Lestat said desperately, "Your coffin is surly big enough, is it not?"

David shook his head. and Lestat's face fell. "He would not appreciate waking up to me tonight."

Lestat glared at him. "How could you think of something so childish now!" he demanded earning another whimper from Louis in his arms.

David sighed deeply. "I meant for you to bed down with him." he said, "I'll take your coffin tonight. Now hurry before the sun is fully up and we lose him!"

Lestat gave him a relieved look as he swiftly collected Louis in his arms then fled to David's own room.

He heard Lestat shuffle about then the lid of his coffin close, He knew it was early still for his maker to be bedding down but he doubted he would pass up any opportunity of sleeping next to his most beloved fledgling.

With a sigh David retreated to the guest bedroom and climbed into Lestat's surprisingly small coffin. He doubted he would have descent dreams this night, but he closed the lid and swiftly fell asleep.

 

End of chapter 1

 

\--oO(X)Oo-

 

Chapter 2

 

David had been awake for at least three hours, after stiffly rising from Lestat's cramped coffin.

Normally Lestat was awake before him. Watching TV, or reading. Finally he walked into his own room after a book he had been reading the night before. He stopped in his tracks as he looked over to his coffin.

The lid was wide open and Lestat was sat on the floor with his arm inside, he was also looking intently into it. Slowly he took a few steps closer.

Lestat was staring at Louis as the other Vampire still slept in the death sleep. He was running his fingers through the long black dishevelled hair and humming ever so softly one of his infuriating songs. There was a slight smile curving Louis lip's, he looked the pitcher of contentment.

David was just about to say something when Lestat held up his free hand.

"Shh" he utters braking off his humming. "He's rousing... Louis?"

David watched as thick black lashes parted revealing piercing dark green eyes, they blinked once then fixed on Lestat, his face lit up in a smile as he stretched ever so slightly.

"You’re feeling all right this night?" Lestat asked as the backs of his fingers softly caressed Louis check.

Louis hand came up and their finger's intertwined as he gave a little nod. Then his dazzling green eyes court David over Lestat's shoulder.

And for an instant before Louis looked away and colour entered his pail face, David court a glimpse of the look the weaker vampire gave their maker, it was one of complete trust and unbounded passion. No wonder Lestat was so protective over probably the only immortal who could still look upon him in such a way, with such a human gaze and demeanour. A look he virtually craved for. But it was more than just the look burning from such green eyes, it was the feeling’s that spoke from Louis very soul.

"Sorry" he said feeling just a little awkward. "I did not mean to disturb you."

Lestat was pulling Louis from the coffin now as he grinned. "Isn't he charming on wakening!?" Lestat asked as he gave Louis a quick hug, then turned to David with an expectant look.

David inclined his head with a smile of his own. "In this Lestat, you are right."

Louis was blushing furiously now, though his cheeks beryl coloured with lack of any fresh blood in his vane’s. But he was looking away as he let Lestat hold him about the waist.

"So what are you two planning on doing tonight?" He asked, while retrieving what he had come in for.

Lestat gave a great sigh, "I guess we should get Louis’ coffin, I can’t have him staying alone in some motel can I!?" he chortled to himself. "And I have to watch Louis feed before we do anything else!"

"Lestat!" Louis said in his most authorities voice, a tone David had only heard him ever use with Lestat as he tried to argue with the brat prince.

Lestat hugged him closer as he looked at his fledgling out the corner of his eye. "Louis." he stated in a bored voice. "I have seen you hunt on hundreds of occasion’s, Just this time you know I'll be there!" he grinned then he was gone into the spear room.

David heard Louis sigh, then his older brother turned to him. Some time's David found it hard believing that Louis or even Lestat were older than he, After all he had reached the prime of his life before entering this body and becoming what he was. And to him the two looked like nothing but young adults, still stupid and wilful. He guessed Lestat had never changed. But the look Louis gave David now spoke volumes of his age, then he realized out of all in the vampire coven, Louis was probably the only one not to have gone to ground yet. he doubted he ever would, Louis lived with his sorrow ever night of his life after all.

"I see we slept in your coffin last night." He bowed his head a little, "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it" David said as politely. "You’re welcome to stay here anytime you like, you know that."

Louis smiled as Lestat came bounding in, then threw Louis one of his own thick coat's with a fake fur lining.

Louis looked at the coat with a frown. "I do have my own." he stated.

"It's cold tonight, you need to keep warm!" Lestat said as he finally took the coat and helped Louis into it. It was a bit long in both lengths, almost reaching the floor. And in cuff that covered his delicate long fingered hands.

"It's too big, Lestat!" the vampire protested softly as he examined the expensive fake fur.

"But you look wonderful!" Lestat stood back and admired him with a keen eye. "You, my beautiful one, can wear anything and still look radiant!"

David had to admit Lestat had a point. The coat just looked as if it was bought to be just a little too big for comfort.

Lestat grabbed Louis hand then began half dragging the other vampire to the door. "See ya later David!" he heard the brat call as Louis managed to cast him a smile.

David shook his head and walked into the other room.

 

\--oO(X)Oo-

 

Lestat let Louis walk a way infront of him, He knew how much his fledgling hated to be watched, so he hung back waiting for Louis to make his kill.

He would have preferred being at his side, especially after Louis had been kidnapped. And when his beautiful one had said he needed to go to New York alone for a bit, Lestat had considered following him then, but instead he stayed at the Ru Royal till he had sought out David's company.

He watched as Louis turned his attentions on a rather dashing mortal, which just happened to be walking down the wrong street at the wrong time.

The man suddenly seemed fixated by Louis as he came forward’s and Louis came to a slow holt at the mouth of an ally.

Lestat quickly entered the mind of the unwary mortal and saw through his eyes. He was vaguely surprised by the mortal’s sudden lust for what he thought was the most beautiful thing his eyes could ever behold. He could not take his eyes off him as he approached.

Louis smiled slightly his eyes told of unknown grief stricken danger, but the mortal was only intrigued by this, as he reached one hand up and touched Louis cheek.

Slowly Louis led the mortal into the ally away from prying eyes. The mortal followed willingly, almost in a trans.

Lestat stopped walking and leaned against a shop window, He might not watch with his own eyes. But Louis had never said anything about watching through the eyes of his victim.

The mortal lent back against the wall as Louis pressed close to him, long delicate finger's wrapped around the mortals upper arm's, A firm hold he had no hope of braking free from, but the mortal had no care by this point, he burned for this marvellous being to touch him in anyway.

The mortal moaned as Louis slowly put there faces close, their chest’s already pressed together. The mortal tried to lean forward's and steal a kiss from those sensual lip's, but Louis swiftly moved aside as his lips instead began to nuzzle the mortal neck.

The man gave another grown of shear pleasure as Louis suddenly bit deep. There was a stiffening from the mortal then shear acceptant as the pain turned to euphoria, then light headed ness at the loss of blood. And Lestat pulled away.

He was only just recovering from what he had been witness to, when Louis came out of the ally.

Lestat gave him no chance to even look his way before he was on his fledgling; the lust the mortal had felt was still strong in his mind. Quickly he captured Louis lips and kissed him deeply tasting the mortal’s sweet blood as he did so.

Louis was quick to submit as Lestat held him tight. Finally he let him go a little and he was surprised to see Louis smiling at him.

"I take it you Liked that?"

Lestat grinned. "You did that just for me then, my beautiful one?"

"I would not normally play so with them as well you know..." Louis said and tried to step away.

Lestat grabbed him tighter, "Oh but I do love it when you do" he grinned. Surprised at how easily and how quickly Louis was giving into him. “So, What would you like to do now?” He grinned.

“I though we were going to get my coffin?” Louis frowned, “David said I could stay with you.”

Lestat grumbled, he could think of a hundred different things that were far more interesting. “We have the whole night to do that... Come on... Wasn’t there something you would rather do before we go back?” He grinned wider, “Just the two of us?”

Louis looked down at him with a weary look on his face, but there was a sparkle in his eyes. “Alright Lestat,” He sighed, “There was a film I was wanting to see.”

Lestat grabbed his fledgling’s hand and began pulling him down the street.

 

\--oO(X)Oo-

 

David was surprised when Lestat and Louis came stumbling in late.

Lestat was chortling and Louis hid a grin behind his hand.

“Welcome back.” David said as they both sat down on the sofa. “I see you have forgotten the coffin?”

“ACH!” Lestat cried as he turned to Louis. “You made me forget!.. Now what are we to do?!”

Louis smiled back at him, “It’s still dark enough for you to go out and get it… it’s not far from here… Not for you…”

David was taken aback again at the look Lestat cast to his elder brother, it was one free of his maker’s sarcasm and everlasting smirk. This was a look filled with so much warmth and true feelings it almost hurt to look upon.

The slight curve of Louis own lip’s and the softening of his eyes said he also appreciated what he was looking at.

With an exaggerated sigh of someone trying to be the hard done to one, he jumped up from the sofa. “So where the hell were you staying?… It’s either the finest hotel you could find or there are roaches climbing the walls.” He put his hands on his hips as he glared down at Louis.

“Actually it’s the…” But Louis was given no time to finish as Lestat spun round.

With a wave of his hand he said “It doesn’t matter, I’ll get us another…” then he was gone, so fast even David did not see him, just the resounding slam of the door marked his leaving.

Louis gave a huge sigh of suffering as he leaned back on the sofa. “Dose he ever listen…” he griped.

David was not sure if the question was directed at him or just Louis voicing his thoughts. He answered anyway. “I thought you perhaps more than most would have figured that one out by now.”

Louis’s large green eyes fell on him, then he smiled with amusement. “You think I would, but I have always proved the fool when Lestat is involved, have I not?”

David had to look away from that penetrating gaze, then smiled himself, “I guess you may have a point… But who can blame you, Even I could not take his constant exuberance for long… Or his whimsical moods.”

Louis actually laughed silently about that. “Yes… some time’s I wonder myself why I put up with them.” Then his expression became haunted, “But after everything that he’s been through… I could and would not leave him now unless he wished it…”

“What about all that you have been through?” David couldn’t help but ask.

He had expected some violent or sudden response, but instead all he got was a slow rolling of slender shoulders.

“Most of it I brought upon myself.” He sighed, “But it’s all in the past now how ever much I wish to change it… I can not…”

The room fell into silence; David was just about to pick up his book, used to the thick and sudden stillness of his brother, when the French windows flew open.

David jumped to his feet, but Louis who had been sat closer didn’t even flinch. Just coolly looked over his shoulder with one black brow razed.

“Why must you constantly try to impress?” Louis asked as Lestat stood in the door to the balcony with one of the widest coffins David had ever seen.

Lestat laughed at Louis remark as he gave one of his own, “Because you like to be impressed, Louis…” He grinned as his fledgling gave a sigh of suffering but smiled anyway.

“Where on earth did you get THAT?!” David asked as he helped Lestat lug the huge black box into the room.

Lestat just chortled as he flopped down on one of the chairs. “It took some finding… I had to brake into a morgue up-town, it WAS one of their show modals… For Couples so it said.”

David looked the coffin over, it was a very fine make and when he lifted the lid it was lined with the whitest satin and he had to admit very comfortable. “Isn’t it a bit fine for a few night’s?” he asked turning to face his maker.

“Would I put Louis in anything else?” He asked, giving the said fledgling a wink. “And besides it was all I could find on such short notice,”

“Take it through into the bedroom then.” Louis said as he turned away. “It’s almost dawn.”

Lestat laughed as he manhandled the huge coffin into the other room. David watched his maker with a smile and a shake of his head. “It looks like you will at least be comfortable when you stay here.”

Louis stood at that and David noticed he didn’t seem so steady on his feet, he took a quick look out the window and noticed that the sun was closer than he thought.

“Louis! Hurry up!” David turned to see Lestat coming back into the room, When he saw Louis he hurried forwards and put his arm around his fledgling, all hummer gone from his face now, replaced with concern, “Louis come, You should have taken the coffin that was here already.”

Louis did not answer as Lestat all but carried him through the door.

David was feeling a little of an outsider in his own domain as he listened to Lestat laying Louis down and whispering soft nothings to him.

He was about to collect his book and read a few more pages when Lestat’s mop of blond hair poked around the door. “See you tonight David” He grinned, “I have something that we could all do in mind so don’t go anywhere!” he demanded, “I’ll be getting up when Louis dose so heaven knows when that will be.” He rolled his eyes then blew David a kiss and disappeared again.

David smiled as he picked up his book.

 

\--oO(X)Oo-

 

Lestat carefully laid down besides Louis in the large coffin, He had to admit it was better than being stuffed on top of one another, this way he could truly admire Louis in his death sleep.

Louis was fighting the inevitable as he struggled to stay awake, his eyes thin green lines as he yawned.

“You should have been asleep by now” Lestat said as he stroked some hair from Louis check.

“I… I just wanted to say Goodnight.” He whispered.

Lestat smiled as he kissed Louis temple, “Goodnight my beautiful one.”

Louis smiled as his emerald eyes closed on the world safe in Lestat’s hold.

 

The End


End file.
